


Doing it for you

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Boyfriends, Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Freddie tries to cook something to his boyfriend, but he hurts accidentally doing it.Rocktober day 4, prompt: Wounded.TW: Mentions of blood.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Doing it for you

They have been living together for a couple of months. After some years being just boyfriends, they decided to take the next step. One of their biggest challenges, with found flats that accept pets, was cooking. Both were quite clumsy with preparing their own meal, but they decided to take that risk. Roger was who firstly dared to do it and now he cooks quite okay, but Freddie still refused to cook anything.

One day, where Freddie promised to cook something, he excused it because he wasn’t in the mood.

-Ah Fred, c’mon, someday you will need to cook and you will learn practicing. What if someday i’m sick? -asked Roger

-Delivery, my dear.

-That’s the easy path, love. 

-Why do you think that I choose that option, Rog? -Freddie answering, giggling.  


-Fuck, try to cook something! At least merely rice. I can help you. Please.

Freddie sighed resigned.

-Well love.

Time passed and Freddie slightly dared to cook, so, one day he wanted to try something more difficult to suprise Roger. He tried to cook some chicken with vegetables. When he was slicing carrots, he accidentally cut one of the fingers of his left hand. When he felt the pain of the open wound, he threw the knife over there to grab that wound with his right hand. One of his cats that was near to him ran scared.

-FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

He ran to the first aid kit to bandage it. He started disinfecting his wound with alcohol.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCKING SHIT.

Roger was entering the flat, seeing all the disaster in the kitchen, when he listened to Freddie’s shout. He ran to the bathroom.

-Freddie love, what happened?

-I was wounded trying to prepare a meal… Ouch.

-Sit in the toilet, I’ll bandage you.

Being very careful, put a piece of sterile gauze over the wound.

-Press here Fred - Roger said meanwhile he was cutting some pieces of hypoalergenic tape.

Meanwhile Roger cut the pieces, Freddie pressed the sterile gauze in its place. After cutting the tape, stuck the pieces over the sterile gauze.

-Are okay now love?

-Yes.

Freddie stood up and hugged Roger.

-Thank you honey.

-You’re welcome -and he kissed Freddie's cheek.- well, I’ll return all of this to its place and I’ll continue cooking. Go and enjoy some movies with the cats meanwhile.

-But…

-Relax Fred, you tried at least. But later you will give another try to cook.

That night Freddie couldn't suprise to his couple with a meal, but he will give another try definitely.


End file.
